Pounce
Pounce, a.k.a. Danny Franks (and sometimes Danica Alexis FranksCrying for a Dream), is Kayda Franks' younger brother (and part-time sister). He had an inactive meta-gene, which eventually manifested in late May 2007. He is an Avatar like his sister, and was bonded to a cougar spirit named Wihinape.Charging Buffalo, Hidden Dragon: Part 1 Danny Franks manifested during the late spring of 2007 while Kayda was at Whateley. Kayda's spirit mentor Wakan Tanka took it upon herself to find a spirit for Danny, not leaving it to chance - and now Danny has the female ''spirit of Igmu Taka, the mountain lion. She is more than a typical avatar spirit; more like Grizzly and Kodiak, and she will communicate with Danny at times. She's also sultry and uninhibited, which drives him nuts. Because he has a female spirit, his parents are convinced that he's going to change just like Kayda, so they have him put in Poe Cottage as a changeling. This disgusts Danny greatly (and doesn't make Kayda any too happy). Danny has changed from a stout, very-well-muscled, average-looking farm kid into a very fit, slender, slightly androgynous looking boy, which further convinces Mrs. Franks that he's ultimately going to end up a girl. This makes her go to lengths to help 'him' adapt to what he's becoming. Danny is very unhappy about what happened to him, and terrified that he's still changing into a she because of the hallow/spirit misfit and the fact that he has to spend a day to a day-and-a-half a week in his female cat-girl/"slut-kitty" (as Mrs. Franks nicknamed it) or Wihinape form (as of yet, no-one can tell for sure if he IS still changing). Though Danny doesn't like to fight (he's heard many of Kayda's stories about Whateley and bullies and fighting), Wihinape is a very experienced scrapper, and if she takes control of either the "slut-kitty" form or the mountain lion form, she is one hella tough fighter.The Best Days of our Lives: Part 2'' Powers Avatar-2, shifter-1, although his shifting to kitty-boy form is very uncontrolled, and is usually prompted by strong emotions. Petting or stroking his hair or embarrassing him is apt to cause him to start changing. He has 4 forms - regular Danny (with mild Gross Structural Dystrophy), kitty-boy, slut-kitty (cat-girl), and mountain-lion. His Avatar hallow is not quite roomy enough for Wihinape; this causes discomfort in both parts, with Danny suffering frequent headaches and having acquired some mild GSD even in his human form. It is unknown if the spirit/hallow mismatch will cause further permanent changes. In order to attempt to avoid that, and to alleviate the discomfort and headaches, Danny has to spend some time (about one day to one and a half per week) in a form more closely matching Wihinape's natural shape—either the "cat-girl" form or the mountain lion form. *In his "normal form", Danny is androgynous and quite lithe, with orange-yellow irises with cat-slit pupils and very slightly cat-shape to his ears, which he hides beneath a mop of tawny hair. His canine teeth are a little bit longer, but mostly not noticeable. *In his "kitty-boy" form, Danny looks mostly the same, but his body is covered by thin, soft, tawny fur, his ears move higher on his head and are more rounded, his nose is a little more triangular and flattened, and he's developing a tail in this form. Most girls find this form absolutely, irresistibly adorable. *In his "cat-girl" form, Danny (Danica) is a very voluptuous girl, with the cat-slit eyes, very cougar-like ears atop her head, very noticeable canine teeth, and a full tail. This is Wihinape's 'human' form - she's sultry, sexy, ultra-graceful, shapely, and she knows and LIKES it. Mrs. Franks nicknamed Wihinape, and consequently this form, "slut-kitty" for pretty obvious reasons. *In his mountain lion form, Danny is a female mountain lion - a large, very powerful one, with all the natural abilities of the animal, but Danny can speak in this form. Appearances Danny met a cute pink-haired mutant girl hiding from her supervillain dad; he got what was probably his first kiss, and then the girl left after the dad was captured.Learning to Hunt He appears briefly in All Hallows Ball.''All Hallows Ball: Part 2’’ References Category:Avatar Category:Shifter Category:South Dakota Category:Poe Cottage Category:Students Category:Class of 2011 Category:Gender-complicated Category:GSD Category:ElrodW